e_wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ciri
Christie "Ciri" Sky (02.04.1994r)- '''Brytyjska wrestlerka występująca aktualnie w federacji WIA. W przeszłości zawodniczka takich jak MoW, WAW, RHC i WCF. Wczesne Życie Ciri a konkretniej Christie Marylin Sky urodziła i wychowała się w Norwich. Jest córką najbardziej znanej pary w biznesie wrestlingu na scenach niezależnych: Robert Sky oraz Julie Sky. Jej matka, nie wiedząc, że spodziewa się dziecka, walczyła w ringu aż do siódmego miesiąca ciąży. Jako dziecko Christie stroniła od wrestlingu, wiedząc o kontuzjach członków jej rodziny. Zamierzała zostać zoologiem. Pierwsze kroki w ringu stawiała pod kierownictwem starszych braci w szkółce wrestlingu należącej do jej ojca, Ukończyła naukę w Hewett School w Norwich. Kariera Wrestlerki '''Nastoletnie lata w federacjach (2007-2011) Sky zadebiutowała w 2007 roku, mając zaledwie 13 lat. Jej ojciec poprosił ją, by zastąpiła w walce aby zastąpić wtedy nieobecną na evencie wrestlerkę. Najwcześniejszym nagraniem jej walki jest Triple Threat Tag Team Match z kwietnia 2007 roku, w którym wzięła udział jako Marylin Sky, w Tag-Teamie wraz z matką (Julie Sky). Ciri utworzyła Tag-Team Ravens Queen's wraz z Sofią; wspólnie walczyły w kilku Brytyjskich federacjach. Raven's Queen's zdobyły World Association of Women's Wrestling (WAWW) Tag Team Championship w czerwcu 2008. W wieku 14 lat Ciri otrzymała szansę walczenia w wielu krajach europejskich oraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych; podróżowała zupełnie sama. W 2008 roku w Szkocji brała udział w turnieju o World Wide Wrestling League (W3L) Women's Title, i została w ten sposób pierwszą posiadaczką tego mistrzostwa i stała się najmłodszą mistrzynią na całym świecie. W grudniu brała też udział w turnieju o WAWW British Championship, który również zwyciężyła. W 2008 wyzwała obie zawodniczki, z czego jedna została skontuzjowana przez nastoletnią Sky, kiedy jej babcia umarła już w listopadzie, czyli wtedy miesiąc temu, Christie miała wizytę w sądzie gdyż zmasakrowała wrestlerkę, jednocześnie broniąc obydwa tytuły. W 2009 roku 15-letnia Sky otrzymała nagrodę w świecie wrestlingu jako najmłodsza i najbardziej niebezpieczna zawodniczka roku. W sierpniu 2009 pokonała swoją matkę, Julie Sky, w 2 Out Of 3 Falls match'u o zwakatowany Herts and Essex (HEW) Women's Championship. W tym samym miesiącu ponownie pokonała matkę i zdobyła WAWW British Championship. W listopadzie 2009 wygrała też Real Deal Wrestling (RDW) Women's Title, a w grudniu RQW Women's Championship. 17 lipca 2010 Ciri zawiesiła HEW Women's Championship poprzez najdłuższy reign - i nie było dla niej rywalek, stąd odeszła z tamtejszej federacji. 22 stycznia 2011 zdobyła German Stampede Wrestling Ladies' Title. Brała udział w pierwszym evencie federacji Turkish Power Wrestling, gdzie walczyła tam z mistrzem federacji i go o dziwo pokonała poprzez Skyliner (SkyKiller). 11 marca stała się właśnie Turkish Power Wrestling World Champion'ką, gdyż to był title match i posiadała męski tytuł mistrzowski. W kwietniu wygrała turniej o Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship, zdobyła też pas SCW Ladies Title. W 2011 stała się też x7 WAWW Hardcore Championem. Ciri straciła tytuł tylko dwa razy w tamtejszych czasach poprzez omdlenie, gdyż miała wtedy ze sobą problemy. Skończyło się tak, że zwakatowała wszystkie posiadające tytuły poprzez kontuzję, która wyleczyła w 2015 roku. Masters of Wrestling (2015-2016) Znana całemu światu Christie Sky zmieniła swój pseudonim na Ciri, gdzie po kontuzji całkowicie się odmieniła. Ten ringname podkreślał charakter Brytyjki i ten jednoczłonowy ringname został w pamięci każdego widza od tamtej pory. Christie stała się na starcie historią, gdzie każdy już wiedział, że ta dziewczyna ma w sobie talent i zostanie przyszłą mistrzynią, jednak były małe problemy w tej oto federacji i rozwiązała kontrakt, a od tytułu dzielił ją jedynie krok. Od razu na zapleczu stwierdziła, że będzie niszczyć takie nic wartościowe zawodniczki, i sobie je wyhaczyła, jej ofiarami były The Candy Girls, weteranki tamtejszej federacji. Feud z The Candy Girls Anti Diva musiała stawiać czoła obydwóm divom co tydzień w federacji, i nawet kiedy nie zaliczyła debiutu próbowały ją zmanipulować. Ciri co tydzień walczyła z każdą z nich, aż przerwały jej streak zwycięstw poprzez brudne zagranie. Wtedy Ciri miała dość, kiedy jej poważna kontuzja zaczęła znów powracać - uraz karku. Kiedy Baby V wykonała jej swojego finisher'a na stage'u lekarze musieli wyprowadzić Brytyjkę i zawieźć do szpitala. Po powrocie szybko zawalczyła i szybko wygrała pojedynek z Ashley, gdzie po pojedynku wyzwała obydwie przeciwniczki na ostatnie PPV w 2015 roku - Agony na Handicap Match. Ostatecznie Ciri zwyciężyła ten feud pokonując efektownie swoje przeciwniczki i zaliczając swoją pierwszą wygraną galę PPV. Sky zaszokowała całą federację swoją interwencją w Main Evencie Agony niszcząc swoją już byłą przyjaciółkę - Fabulous oraz Fallen Angel. W między czasie prowadziła jeszcze jeden poniższy feud. Ciri vs. Darth Talon (/w. Fabulous, Nelly) Po wygranym feudzie doszła do federacji nowa diva - Darth Talon, która zdenerwowała Ciri swoim bardzo atencyjnym postem na swoim portalu społecznościowym. Finalnie Anti Diva szukała przez tygodnie tajemniczej zawodniczki na zapleczu, gdzie w końcu ją znalazła i divy się podrapały. Razem z Fabulous połączyły siły i utworzyły F&C, jednocześnie pokonując po tygodniu team Nelly & Darth Talon. Kiedy feud się rozwijał doszło do Lumberjill Match'u pomiędzy divami na War Zone, który Brytyjka wygrała poprzez złą interwencję Nelly. Od tamtego czasu Christie Sky zrobiła sobie dwa tygodnie przerwy, gdzie powracając w ostatnim dniu roku stoczyła pojedynek Mixed Tag Team z Gino'em Rossi'm przeciwko Darth Talon i Siniter'owi - który osobiście zwyciężyła, lecz jej kontuzja uniemożliwiła jej dalszego funkcjonowania i Ciri została zawieszona na 2 i pół miesiąca. Wielki powrót i kontynuacja historycznego feud'u Fabulous vs. Ciri Kiedy na Origin Fabulous wygrała upragnione mistrzostwo div jako mistrzyni reprezentowała się świetnie, jednak miesiąc po kiedy postawiła na szali na gali Final Hour swoje mistrzostwo, na tej gali swój wielki powrót otrzymała właśnie Ciri, który był schocker'em. Anti Diva wspominała rywalce zdradę na Agony, ale jednocześnie połączyła siły z Victorią Paradise - ta diva prowadziła feud z Nicole Stoudemire - Vice Prezes federacji. Fabulous i Ciri od Agony prowadziły historyczny feud który wpisał się w historię kobiecego jak i całego wrestlingu. Swoją pierwszą walkę jeden na jeden miały stoczyć na People's Manii I, jednak obydwie opuściły federację i swój pierwszy pojedynek stoczyły w konkurencyjnej federacji, o której dowiecie się za chwile. Raven Queen słynęła ze swojej kontrowersyjnych wypowiedzi do rywalek, brutalnych akcji i niebezpiecznych manewrów, gdzie była praktycznie najbardziej dominującą kobietą w federacji. Po pół roku pracy w Masters of Wrestling Sky opuściła federację, gdzie miała mały włos do pasa mistrzowskiego. Czasem myśli o powrocie, jednak jest silnych myśli. W MoW uznawana była za rewolucjonistkę World Adventure Wrestling: (kwiecień - lipiec) Brytyjka swoją karierę w World Adventure Wrestling rozpoczęła 15 kwietnia 2016 roku odchodząc z wtedy największej federacji - Masters of Wrestling. Christie kontynuowała swój historyczny feud z Fabulous w tej federacji z powodu wielkiej oglądalności i ta rywalizacja podnosiła statystyki oglądalności i mniej więcej przez to federacja została zauważalna. W World Adventure Wrestling Anti Diva była niepokonana i miała jeden z największego Streak'u w dywizji div, gdzie żadna kobieta nie zdołała go przerwać. Ciri stoczyła wielki pojedynek z byłą mistrzynią Div MoW na pierwszej gali PPV federacji - Breaking Rules w Demonic Cell Match'u. Ten pojedynek do prawdy był trochę zmodyfikowany gdzie na ścianach były zawieszone przeróżne przedmioty. Ostatecznie Brytyjka wyszła zwycięsko z jej pierwszego pojedynku w tej federacji na PPV, ale i również jej pierwszej walki z Fabulous jeden na jeden zmuszając ją do poddania na szczycie klatki. Wtedy skontuzjowała zawodniczkę i rozpoczęła feud z tamtejszą aktualną mistrzynią div Fallen Angel, który też miał w sobie to coś. Ciri vs. Fallen Angel Rywalizacja z Fallen Angel była ciekawym przeżyciem dla weteranki wśród wrestlingu. Uważa ten feud za najważniejszym w jej życiu bo rywalizowała o tytuł ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką w życiu, która zawsze jej pomaga i ufa w 100% tak jak swojej babci. Jest dla niej wszystkim i w jednym wywiadzie uznała, że ten feud zostanie w jej sercu na zawsze. Co tydzień były przeróżne chamskie, ciekawe i warte uwagi segmenty czy pojedynki. Na Money Lock został ogłoszony pojedynek Ciri vs. Fallen Angel o tytuł mistrzowski Div World Adventure Wrestling. Wrestling Championship Federation: (kwiecień 2016- Lipiec 2016) Christie "Ciri" Sky stała się najbardziej popularną zawodniczką w federacjach gdzie praktycznie zawsze wychodziła z nich zwycięsko. W Wrestling Championship Federation wygrała mistrzostwo w dniu swojego debiutu, podobnie jak w Real Heroes Coming. Jednak wracając do tematu, Sky jest do tej pory niepokonana w WCF i wywodzi się jako najbardziej dominująca kobieta w historii tej federacji. Anti Diva nie postanawia jak na razie zrywać kontaktu z ową federacją gdzie na ChampionsManii I obroniła swoje mistrzostwo z Nattie, z którą prowadziła krótki program, gdzie na Special Evencie federacji stoczyła pojedynek typu Fatal 4 Way i zwyciężyła tytuł kobiet WCF. Jak na razie Creative Team nie ma pomysłu jaka zawodniczka miałaby stawić czoła Ciri i aktualnie stworzony Tournament aby móc zawalczyć z Christie o WCF Women's Champion, gdzie najprawdopodobniej go obroni. Jak na razie nie dzieje się nic ciekawego, co można dalej opisywać. Brytyjka wspominała w jednym wywiadzie, że tam kobiety są słabe i żąda walk z wrestlerami i chciałaby iść po raz kolejny na męskie tytuły jak za dawnych lat bycia nastolatką. To nie jest ostatnia federacja wrestlerki jak sama wspominała i pragnie podbić wszystkie możliwe sceny aby móc zostać najbardziej docenianą, dominującą i najlepszą kobietą w tym biznesie. CIRI vs. JENNA Na PayDay Ciri musiała bronić tytułu w 5 Way Match'u, gdzie pierwotnie miał to być Fatal 4 Way Match, ale wyszła z niego zwycięsko, jednocześnie broniąc mistrzostwo kobiet WCF poddając Nadye Black przy użyciu CiriderLock'u. W tym dniu Christie posiadała tytuł już 80 dni! Prócz tego zaczęła się zacięta rywalizacja na linii Ciri-Jenna. 27 Lipca Ciri zrzekła się tytułu WCF Women's Championship i opuściła federację WCF. Real Heroes Coming (kwiecień 2016 - czerwiec 2016) Tak jak było wspominane wyżej w Real Heroes Coming zawodniczka zwyciężyła RHC Women's Champion w dniu swojego debiutu i jednocześnie stając się pierwszą kobietą która posiadała kilka tytułów naraz w różnych federacjach w tym samym czasie i jednocześnie otrzymując przydomki "Mistrzyni wszystkich federacji, Mistrzyni wrestlingu." RHC Women's Champ rozpoczęła feud z tamtejszą mistrzynią - Scarlett, która była uznawana za królową RHC jak i była niepokonana, a jednocześnie najbardziej popularna i co miesiąc stawała się divą miesiąca. Jednak od pojawienia się Ciri wszystko się zmieniło. Zawodniczka z Wielkiej Brytanii postawiła swój tytuł na HeroesManii broniąc go finalnie, jednak go straciła w następnej walce ze Scarlett która zabrała obydwa tytuły i jednak ich nie zdążyła zunifikować, ponieważ na następnej tygodniówce diva odebrała tytuł kobiet stając się dwukrotną mistrzynią Women's, a pojedynek na HM straciła poprzez botch, gdzie za szybko pociągnęła Scarlett za sobą, a ta strąciła bańkę z ogniem, gdzie to był Inferno Match. Real Heroes Coming, jednak zaczęło się niszczyć i podano oficjalną datę zamknięcia federacji, ale była jedna niespodzianka - Pozostało jedno PPV a konkretniej Revenge, gdzie Anti Diva zawalczyo tytuł div wraz z kobiet z aktualną mistrzynią Scarlett i Amandą Keith. Stało się tak, że Brytyjka zwyciężyła i jako pierwsza zawodniczka w historii zunifikowała tytuły mistrzowskie i była ich pierwszą posiadaczką naraz, gdzie jednocześnie stała się ostatnią mistrzynią obydwóch tytułów, jak i zunifikowanego mistrzostwa. Zmasakrowała wręcz Scarlett, a w tym samym dniu RHC zostało rozwiązane a ona sama dołączyła do federacji WIA. Mistrzostwa i Osiągnięcia = Wrestling Championship Federation: ''' * 1x WCF Women's Championship '''Real Heroes Coming: * 2x RHC Women's Championship * 1x RHC Divas Championship * 1x Unified RHC Women's/Divas Championship World Adventure Wrestling: * 1x WAW Divas Championship Wrestling Impact Association: * 1x WIA Women's Championship 'Inne Osiągnięcia: ' * Pierwsza kobieta która zunifikowała pasy mistrzowskie ( RHC Women's Championship i RHC Divas Championship) * Pierwsza kobieta która trzymała dwa pasy mistrzowskie w dwóch innych federacjach ( RHC Women's Championship i WCF Women's Championship) * Miss of the FWF Ruchy Używane We Wrestlingu Finishery: * Skyliner ''(Scena niezależna) / ''SkyKiller (Cradle DDT) - od 2005 roku * CiriderLock ''(Inverted Sharpshooter z Double Chickenwingiem) Signature: * ''Break a Bitch (Inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker) * Princess Killa ''(Superkick) * ''Britishiller ''(Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) * ''Lights Out (Lifting reverse STO) * Botox Injection (Bicycle Kick) Theme Songi * Escape The Fate- "One For Money" (Remix) (2015- ) Kategoria:Zawodniczki Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:WIA Kategoria:Posiadaczki WAW Divas Championship Kategoria:Posiadaczki RHC Divas Championship Kategoria:Posiadaczki RHC Women's Championship Kategoria:Posiadaczki WCF Women's Championship